


Little Robin

by DeathwishJV



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Acrobat!Damian, Acrobat!Dick, Actor!Damian, Angsty Damian, Damian with a bunch of feels, Dancer!Damian, Drunk Jason, English Teacher Dick, Fluffy, M/M, Neglectful Bruce, Neglectful Family, On edge Damian, On edge Tim, Romance, Singer!Damian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathwishJV/pseuds/DeathwishJV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian is feeling neglected by his so called family. Tim is always on edge having relationship problems, Jason’s never home and when he does come back to the manor he’s pissed drunk, Bruce is too busy working to even think about his family, let alone his youngest son, Damian just wants his father to love him. Things start to brighten up when Damian meets Mr. Grayson the new super hot English teacher who happens to also be coach of the Gymnastics team. </p>
<p>Or the one where Damian’s a talented singer, actor, dancer and he finds refugee from his family in the gymnastics team. (And may or may not hook up with Mr. Grayson)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N this happens to be my first time posting on Ao3 and also my first time at a malexmale relationship so please go easy on me. I mostly post on Fanfiction.Net and I'll post my other stories once I decide to not be lazy. And also this story was actually a way to get my Dami feels out.
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

The sunlight peeks through the curtains of my furnished room; shining directly onto my eyes making me groan in annoyance; I blink my eyes open slowly trying to get rid of the crust on the out skirts of my eye lid. Glancing over at my clock I see that the time is 5:59 am, 1 minute before my alarm clock rings.

I can already tell this days going to be horrible; I slam the alarm clock on my bed side with more force than needed and force myself out of my king sized bed. I made my way to the bathroom across the room and locked the door behind me wanting my privacy even though I know my family wouldn't care enough at all to come and barge into my room endless they needed a favour.

I turn the well polished shower to almost the hottest setting and quickly strip; the water felt heavenly on my sore back muscles, it was much appreciated after a restless night.

After about 20 minutes I finally get out of the shower grabbing a fluffy towel off the towel warmer on the way out. Quickly getting dressed I look myself over in the mirror quickly choosing a pair of black jeans and a black low V-neck. I felt that the neck line was a little too low; I didn't really think much of it but just in case I throw on a loose hoodie that wasn't really much better in neck lines but it was a bit shorter. I didn't know what to do with my hair today so I just ran my hand through my hair once getting a satisfying spiky look.

I grab my phone off my desk and pick up my backpack off the floor before heading downstairs to greet my family; as always Bruce was gone for work and I probably won't see him until twilight.

I make my way into the kitchen where Pennyworth is cleaning.

"Good morning Master Damian" came the usual emotionless greeting from pennyworth; I choose to ignore him.

I sit down at the island and stare at the food in front of me, not daring to touch any of it because I don't think I can stomach any food. I settle for laying my head against the cool marble of the counter and get a couple minutes of sleep. Before I can enjoy the little moment of silence Drake opens the door not so gracefully and slams the door on his way in.

Apparently he's on the phone because all I hear is "Look Connor I swear if I see you with that chick one more time I'm going to lose my shit, you're so oblivious to her flirting with you!"

On the other line I can hear a faint seemingly loud yell sounding something like "She's just a friend!" I swear I don't need this right now.

"Pennyworth would you so kindly drive me to school now?" The thought of school makes me sick. All a bunch of whores, sluts, players around my school and it makes me want to throw myself off a bridge, not that anyone would care if I did.

Pennyworth nods silently before grabbing his keys; I try following him outside but get blocked by Drake.

"Fuck you Connor!" Tim hangs up and looks like he might just about kill someone; I just so happen to be on the wrong side of his anger today (or everyday).

"Move you little shit!" Tim yells before shoving me roughly out of the way. Not having the energy to fight back I settle with a

"Don't touch me Drake" He huffs and storms out of the kitchen.

I make my way over to the limo waiting for me to get in. I hate arriving to school in a limo because it draws too much attention to myself and a bunch of people glare at me like I'm the reason why they don't have a billion dollars.

The ride over to the school was shorter then I was hoping it to be; honestly I don't know why the Hell Father decided to put me in the most popular and biggest school in Gotham, because even though this may be the best school for education, sports and arts, this also happens to be the gossip central, one wrong move and the tabloids will be all over your ass.

I step out of the limousine getting looks from the other teenagers; I don't really care anyways because I'm pretty much used to it. I sling my backpack over my shoulders and proceed walking the long distance to the main doors.

I mentally run through my head the classes I have today; first block I have math 12th grade calculus (Fuck my life), second block Foods, third block science, Lunch , 4th block Physical education, and last block English.

The day didn't seem so bad; I already knew all maths I needed to know from all the tutors mother has had me see, Foods wasn't particularly my favourite class to go to but it wasn't the worst either, I also knew all the science I needed (I don't know why Father doesn't just pull me out of school), Lunch is one of my favourite times of the day because we have almost an hour and 20 minutes of lunch and it's the time of the day I can escape the world, Physical education was mediocre considering I've been trained in every martial arts there is and was born with above average abilities (all the coaches have been getting on my ass for not joining any sports teams); finally there's English, my other favourite part of the day. The reason why I like English is because it actually challenges me in assignments and during class we don't even learn anything. I was a bit disappointed when our English teacher Ms. Gwendolyn said she would be changing schools because of better job opportunities. The teacher that's supposedly taking her place is arriving today and I don't know how this day could get any worse.

Pushing the front doors open I maneuver myself through the crowds of people, weaving through the endless bodies and making my way to my locker I quickly open it and drop off my backpack while also getting the text books I needed before leaving for my first class.

The first 3 blocks of the day were terrible.

My math class was absolutely insufferable; I literally wanted to shoot myself with the many guns Todd had stored in his room. The math teacher knows nothing of math and all the equations he did were absolutely wrong; I didn't say anything about his teaching but I wanted to, we learned everything that I already knew; he shouldn't really care if I fall asleep if I already knew the material inside out right? Wrong, he chewed me out for not listening in his class (and falling asleep) and every chance he could get he called upon me in class to figure out a bunch of equations, then after answering his questions correctly and even showing all my work he looked furious looking like he was about to kill me. Foods class wasn't as bad but it was pretty boring, once I graduate I would like to be able to cook something other than pizza or pasta; and let's not even get me started on science, I swear to god if I have to learn anymore about classifying or describing organisms I'm going to lose it!

But at last it's finally lunch; I don't enjoy lunch time because I can take a break or eat or something like that; it's the time of the day where I can go into the schools dance studio alone without interruptions because the schools dance teacher so kindly let me have a key to the studio as long as I didn't tell anyone.

Sometimes I live for these days because there's something about letting a piece of music take me away and dancing make my body feel numb with passion that make me feel...special; Special probably isn't the right word to describe it but it's the first word that comes to my head.

After dropping my stuff off at my locker I make my way to the dance studio where I immediately unlock the door and change into more comfortable clothing. As always the scene before me is breath taking; the hard wood floor boards were polished to perfection, mirrors were surrounding the room on 3 different walls, a beautifully crafted bar on the wall and opposite from the wall was my favourite part of the whole room, that particular wall was completely a window, overlooking the happy harbor beach and city skyline. I walk over to the sound system and plug in my phone where I play a random song from my list of lyrical/contemporary songs.

Out of all the dance types I find that Lyrical was my favourite type; I really don't know what but I just know it is.

My Favourite to least is Lyrical, Contemporary, Ballet, Jazz, Tap then hip hop. Not that there's anything wrong with Jazz, tap or hip hop; I just find it hard for me to express myself through those particular dance types, even if they're fun to do every once in a while.

The song plays with a soothing melody and soft voices and soon I find myself losing my body to the music.

I start off with simple pirouettes and back attitudes; then when the song hits a crescendo I do the more advance stuff. After what seems like only 5 minutes the bells to the school have wrung and I grumble because now I have to go to Phys. Ed.

I couple minutes later I'm changing in the locker rooms into my gym uniform and heading outside for our class.

When what feels like an eternity passes by I'm the first one in and out of the change rooms at the end of class.

As always Physical education was stupid and our unit this week is soccer (A/N or football wherever you're from); during the class the coaches pulled me out from the drills to talk to me.

Flashback...

"Wayne, come here!" I look up from the soccer ball I was dribbling and it didn't even occur to me that my more advance skills may have looked like I was showing off.

"You called coach?" I say in an almost innocent voice

"Just hold up" I had to cover my ears when Coach Robert called over Coach Perry and Coach Lenard.

"So Wayne we have a proposition for you" Coach Robert started

"And that would be?" I raised my eye brow

"Well you know that this school just so happens to have one of the best sports programs in all of Gotham and maybe perhaps United states" Coach Perry says

"Yes?"

"And lately some of our teams have been failing" Coach Lenard says with much disappointment on his face

"Your point is?" I say with a bit of annoyance

"We've seen your athletic abilities and you being Bruce Wayne's son and Timothy Drake Wayne's Brother as a bonus we decided to recruit you for any athletics team you want" They say trying to make it sound exciting when I know for a fact they just want me to join so I can crush other schools and get the sports teams more publicity.

"Though it was a great proposition I'm going to have to decline your offer thank you" Their faces fell and the look of disappointment and anger were evident.

"What do we have to do to get you to join a simple sports team?" Coach Robert said trying to hold back his yells and frustration

"Sports aren't really my thing" Is all I said before leaving them behind.

Flashback end...

After putting away my stuff in my locker I get my English text book, my binder and the book we were currently reading then close my locker shut clicking it locked before heading to class.

I was checking my Phone and reading all the text I had, one being Alfred saying that he couldn't pick me up today and another from Bruce saying Tim, Jason and him were going out to the hockey game tonight so I was going to be home alone.

Things like that just piss me off sometimes; just because I said I wasn't into sports doesn't mean I won't spend time with my family. And what's even worse is Bruce probably didn't even send that text, his secretary sends all his text for him.

I walk into class with my head down lost in my own world and don't even notice the murmurs of the other students or the new face in the classroom.

An unfamiliar voice interrupts me from my daze and I look up to see a beautiful face; a man that looks no older than 25 is standing in front of the class in his crisp, beautiful, button up shirt. That wasn't the only thing that was beautiful; His hair was jet black almost the same colour as mine swooped to the side a bit and looked absolutely smooth, his face was the definition of perfection; the tan skin and defined jaw just got me somehow and I could tell he worked out judging by his shirt being tight enough to see his abs. But what got me the most was his eyes; they were as blue as the ocean, looking as if they were staring into my soul and I swear to god I think he's staring right at me. I didn't mean to but my face burned up.

He smirked directly at me and I maybe just died a little at that (Not that I would admit it)

The mysterious (and gorgeous) man flashed an award winning smile "Hello class my names Mr. Grayson and I'll be your new English teacher"

And maybe there would be more to look forward to in the day (and everyone after that).


	2. New english teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class plays some ice breakers and Damian doesn't have a ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K so I decided to continue because I have so much in store for this story and I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"Hello class my name is Mr. Grayson and I'll be your new English teacher" Well that was definitely unexpected.

One third of the class started whispering to the person they were sitting beside about how 'hot' the new English teacher is, another two thirds were ogling him with heart eyes and the rest (mostly the straight guys) were busy being jealous of a man who looked like he was in his mid twenties; I however was staring with a seemingly blank expression on my face and It seemed like Mr. Grayson had noticed my strange behaviours and had flashed me a smile, of course making my face feel like it was burning; the man chuckled under his breath.

"Okay class settle down now" Immediately the class shut up so they could drool over the man's silky voice.

He wrote his name on the white board with surprisingly neat writing then turned to the class with an award winning smile that was almost too blinding to look at.

"Since it's my first day here why don't we go around the room and introduce ourselves! Include your name and a little something about yourself" He said with child like enthusiasm; I could already tell our personalities are going to clash from the moment he walked in the room.

"I'll start first, my name is Richard Grayson, and I'm an acrobat" The girls almost fainted at that statement; not because it was amazing or anything (To me it was) but because it was new and people here in Gotham eat up the new stuff.

The time flew by and before I knew it Mr. Grayson made a round circle ending with me; he raised his eyebrow in a smirk while looking at me with piercing eyes that looked like they were staring into my soul. The other kids were staring at me, waiting for me to say something 'dreamy' as one of the other girls I heard in the hall say

"My name is Damian Wayne" I say, hoping Grayson would take it as an acceptable answer.

"And tell us a little something about yourself"

"My father's Bruce Wayne" I was hoping that statement would make him happy enough but he just snorted.

"Come on Damian, we all already know that you got to do better than that if you want to brush me off" He's very stubborn I'll give him that; How could I forget that I was pasted all over fathers magazines, of course they already know that. I was searching in my mind to find something that would satisfy Grayson's little 'ice breaker'

"I'm involved in the arts" I deadpan

That seemed to catch everyone's attention, including Mr. Grayson's; the room went quiet while everyone subconsciously leaned.

"Really now? What arts do you do?" He pushed

"I introduced myself and said something about me, what more do you want?" He smirked

"But you got to collaborate!" I knew there was no getting out of this so might as well get it over with.

"I sing, act, um dance" I said the last part quietly; I could feel my face light up furiously.

"You sing and dance? What a charmer. What kind of styles of dance do you do?" I swear this man will be the death of me.

"All of them" He raised his eyebrows.

"And that would be..."

"I've had enough Grayson" He pouted at me

"Alright Damian, but I'll get you talking sooner or later" He turned to face the class

"Alrighty then, since there's only 5 more minutes of class you all can just chill until the bell goes" I have never been more grateful in my entire life.

* * *

"Mr. Grayson" I walk up to the man's desk after class; He looks up giving me his full attention.

"Hey there Dames how's going?" He ask with genuine curiosity

"I'm sorry but what did you call me?"

"Dames! It's a nickname, haven't you ever had a nickname before?" I stare at him with a blank expression.

"I could call you Dames or Dami you're pick" I raised my eyebrow a bit at those suggestions.

"I would prefer if you would not call me those degrading names"

"You know when someone doesn't want me giving them a nickname I just give them more" he smirked with his gorgeous smile.

"I don't even care anymore, just do whatever pleases you" he smiled

"So what did you want to see me about?"

"May I have a copy of the classes' syllabus?" He raised his eyebrow

"Um sure but why?"

"I like to be prepared, and because my mark dropped by a percent" Mr. Grayson typed a few things on the computer on his desk.

"Damian it says here you have a 95 in English and 97's in everything else"

"English is my second language. Though I may be fluent, this is precisely why I need to study"

"D, I'll give you the syllabus as long as you promise to not work yourself to the bone" He had a worried puppy look on his face.

"I thought I told you not to give me degrading nicknames"

"And I thought you said you didn't even care anymore"

"Since when are we so close to each other that you think you can make me promise anything?"

"I'm not making you promise, just think of it as a suggestion" he said softly and sincere

"I will think about it" He gave me a bright smile then turned to his computer, typing a few things, turning on the printer in the process.

To make the waiting less awkward I turn on my phone seeing that I have 3 messages. The first one I open is pennyworths.

'Very sorry master Damian, I am not able to come and pick you up today, Master Bruce is getting me to do a few errands, I have informed Master Timothy to come pick you up.' that's just great

The second one is from Drake, what a coincidence

'Can't pick you up, ask Jason'

Is Drake an idiot? Todd is in Star city with his pathetic excuse of a team getting drunk and high.

"Hey Damian, are you alright? You look pretty frustrated"

"It's nothing" just that I'm going to have to walk home 5 miles from here because Wayne manor is isolated from Gotham city.

"Well if you say so" I'm glad he didn't push the subject. "Hey cool phone what kind is it?" He tried making small talk, might as well amuse him.

"Iphone" I replied tonelessly

"Five?" He seemed to be more excited in my phone then myself.

"No, 6" Mr. Grayson's eyes seemed to bug out of his sockets

"What the hell? That's not supposed to come out for like 9 months!"(A/N I don't really know when the Iphone 6 is coming out)

"My father used to be good friends with Steve Jobs, they worked together from time to time so Father always gets the product prototype before it comes out" I shrug carelessly

"You say that like it's an everyday thing" I shrug again

"It kind of is an everyday thing"

A beep is heard, signaling the papers are done printing. Mr. Grayson takes the papers and neatly stacks them together, stapling them then handing them to me.

"Thank you Mr. Grayson"

"No problem Damian" He shuts off his computer before gathering his belongings and papers then proceeding to stuff them into his bag carelessly.

"Was I keeping you from anything?" I queried out loud; it didn't really cross my mind that I said it until Mr. Grayson looked up and smiled his smile that I could definitely look at for ages.

"Nah just tired today and can't wait to go home and take a nap" He slung his bag over his shoulder before standing up to his full height; I stared in awe as looked down at me. Mr. Grayson may not be the biggest man but he definitely wasn't small either. I may be over exaggerating but to me Mr. Grayson seemed to be 6 feet tall where in reality he may only be 5'10; I'm starting to think I'm never going to grow.

I cleared my throat "That's unfortunate to hear"

"Nah it's alright, I'd stay up all night for anyone who wants to learn" That felt more sentimental then it was supposed to sound. Mr. Grayson motioned me to follow him out of the classroom.

"So are you getting a ride home, busing, or walking?" He says while turning off the lights and locking the door.

"I'm walking I guess" I mumbled the last part

"What do you mean 'I guess'?" He raises his eyebrow

"It's not really important"

"It is to me" there he goes with the sentimental shit again; I can't tell if there is a deeper meaning in his words or not.

"It's not that long of a walk as everyone thinks it is" Before I knew it he took a big step effectively blocking my path then glowering down at me with his serious face.

"Damian, I don't mean to sound creepy but where do you live?"

"tt Wayne avenue" I look away defiantly trying not to look into his eyes.

"Damian, there aren't any houses on Wayne avenue" I mentally face palm; I only picked that location because it's where Father works.

"Just outside of south Gotham" I mumble quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear me.

"What! That's 10 miles, are you crazy?" I cringe a little

"My Fathers busy on with important business, my brothers are both busy and my butler is running errands for my Father, what am I supposed to do?" I challenge him

"Bus home" he states like it's that simple

"tt Last time I checked, buses don't take platinum credit cards" I deadpan

"Ask a friend?"

"If you haven't noticed, my friends have all went home"(The very few I have anyways) I gesture around the empty hallways

"Damian I can't let you walk almost 2 hours through the streets of Gotham; that's not safe at all"

"I can protect myself and what do you think I should do then? It's not like I can get a ride out of nowhere" He thinks about it for a while

"You're getting a ride from me" he says

"But you could get in trouble for that, if I get into your car I am physically your responsibility" Mr. Grayson has a look on his face that says 'My mind is set'

"You're not letting me go aren't you?"

"Not a chance D"

"We just met though"

"Go grab your stuff and let's rock and roll"

"Imbecile" I mutter

"What did you call me?"

* * *

After grabbing my stuff from my locker Mr. Grayson and I walk out of the school, making sure no one saw us on the way out. He got into his blue convertible and motioned for me to get into the other side; I opened the door and basically threw my bag into his car.

"Watch the car kiddo" He jabs playfully, knowing already that I hate being referred to as a kid, short or a brat.

"Don't call me that, old man" I jab back

"I'm the old man? You act like one" He says while starting his car

"tt At least I don't look like one" He gets onto the main road driving towards south Gotham

"Ouch Damian, I take it back, that was pretty childish" Since I couldn't physically hit him while he was behind the wheel I did the best next thing and flicked his ear hard

"Ow! Did you just flick me?" he rubbed his ear with one hand

"You were being a nuisance"

"Meanie" He pouted

"tt Grayson, and you call me the child"

"Call me Dick" my eyes almost bug out of my socket

"Call you what?"

"Call me Dick outside of school and when no one's around" I give him a sort of weird stare

"Why?"

"It's a nickname for Richard and my parents always called me it when I was little" I stare a little longer then I should have

"Do people call you it often?" I look away blushing and wondering where this new found curiosity is coming from

"Not really, people prefer to call me Richard because it's more professional"

"And what's so special about me that I get to call you that?"

"I guess I just made an acceptation for you" He smirks

"Oh joy" I try not to sound so excited.

* * *

We sit in a comfortable silence for a while because this happens to be a pretty long drive. I fiddle with my thumbs a bit hoping to relieve some tension.

"Did you enjoy your first day of school?" First off I don't know what had possessed me at that moment to even think about asking that question and second, I sound like a mom asking their child how their day was.

"Aww Damian you do have a heart" I didn't know it was even possible for my face to get this red."Well to answer your question, I think it went amazing! Everyone was so nice to me and offered to help me with anything I wanted"

Of course Grayson was too oblivious to know they were probably flirting with him.

"Make a right or left here?" I look at the road to see were almost at my destination.

"Um right" I didn't even notice but it seemed to be raining hard

Grayson made a right and soon I saw the Wayne manor; Grayson whistled and stared with awe

"Wow that's one big house"

"tt It may seem amazing now but try getting a glass of water at night" He chuckled

I opened the window slightly so I could punch in the code to the gates and quickly closed it, being careful not to get any water inside the car.

Grayson pulled over in front of the giant steps of the manor.

"Um thank you for the ride" The words 'Thank you' were foreign to my tongue

"No problem kiddo" I was getting ready to get out the car before a hand on my shoulder stopped me; I looked at him questionably. Dick just stayed silent and opened his side of the door, grabbing something from the back seat and coming over to my side.

Before I knew it my door was opened and I was looking up to Grayson offering me a hand and holding an umbrella.

I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder before taking the hand

"Um thanks" I say once again

"No problem"

The walk to the front doors felt like 10 minutes when actually it was only 10 seconds.

"I appreciate your troubles Mr- um Dick" He smiles brightly before turning around to leave; When I think I've seen the last of him he turns around at the last second and gives me a quick vice like hug.

"You looked like you needed a hug" he whispers in my ear

He jogs back to his car and waves before driving off like nothing happened.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I don't know if I should add the whole vigilante stuff into this story. It would definitely be more interesting but I don't know if that's what you guys want. let me know please :)


	3. Background stories and competions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick explains a few things

It's the next day and I'm still processing the fact that Mr. Grayson felt close enough to me to actually hug me; sure I've been hugged before (from my mother once) but not from a stranger I've just met. Well technically he's not a stranger now but is it okay to hug someone if they just met not even 24 hours ago?

Okay maybe I'm just over reacting a bit, but wouldn't everyone if they got hugged by a walking Adonis who carries the David Beckham gene?

I get to school surprisingly early so I didn't have to listen to Drake and Kent go at it over the phone. Usually I would come a couple of minutes before school starts but today I decided to go an hour early

Walking through the halls, I realize that I basically have nothing to do considering I handed in all my assignments, done all my homework, presented my recent projects, and I don't even have any test to study for this week; It's not that I'm a try hard student, it's because studying and homework gives me something to think about over the yelling or when Todd has his obnoxious friends over.

I quickly go to my locker and grab a spare loose white T-shirt which was definitely too thin to be acceptable at the school and a pair of black shorts. I change quickly in the locker rooms and throw my stuff into my locker; grabbing a water bottle from the vending machine on the way to the gym.

When I walk into the gym my eyes immediately widen; the wide open area was now covered with a balance bar, a balance beam, mats, a high bar and other things I can't even name. But that wasn't even the most surprising part; Mr. Grayson was doing a series of aerials, cart wheels, back flips, front flips, back walk over's, front walk over's you name it. His form was impeccable, his back arches are perfect, his balance was amazing, he made it look effortless and he was wearing black tights and a tight black and blue T shirt (A/N looks something like the Nightwing costume)

I didn't even know he stopped and I was staring before he coughed to break the silence.

"What's up Damian?" He asked with more concern in a simple question than my Father has given in a single year.

"I um" I couldn't find the words to say because Mr. Grayson was glistening with sweat.

"Do you mind if I have some of your water?" he asked. I finally regain my words but still stare at him like an idiot.

"I drank out of it already, if you don't mind my germs" I tossed him my water bottle which he caught with ease then plopped himself down and sat on the balance beam, taking a long drink of water.

I realize that he just drank out of my water bottle; with the saliva at the tips...we basically just kissed. The thought of that made my blush hard.

"Are you okay Damian? You're red" I nod my head faster than necessary.

"When you said you were an acrobat I didn't know you would be so advance" I blushed even harder

"Was that a compliment?" he smirked

"No, I'm just acknowledging the fact that you're advanced at the acrobatic arts..." Now that I think about it, it did sound like a compliment and Grayson clearly thought it was hilarious because he was laughing hard.

"Shut up Grayson" he laughed even harder

"I'm sorry Dami but you're just so funny sometimes" I waited for his laughing to die down before speaking again

"Are you done?"

"I think I am, so anyway what bring you to school this early? Usually kids your age would love to sleep in" he asked

"No reason" I lied

"So you just came to school because you felt like it?" He raised an eyebrow

"I suppose, so where did you learn to do all those fancy flips?" I asked half out of curiosity and half to change the subject. I was sort of impressed; sure I took a couple acrobatic classes because I was required to, to compete in a competition but I have never seen anything so complex and fluid in my life.

"I learned all my acrobatic skills from my parents" He smiles fondly at the memory of them

"Were they as agile as you?" I mentally face palm for the compliment in disguise

"My mother was very agile, she could fly through the air with grace and pride, My Father was strong and a little heavy built but carried that muscle with pride and made it look effortless"

"Was acrobatics a hobby of theirs or did they do it for a living?" I don't know why I'm asking so many questions today but at the moment I don't seem to care because no one else in this entire school will know the little things about Grayson that I do and that thought makes me feel special. I heft myself onto the balance beam and sit beside Grayson wanting to hear more of his story.

"People would say it would be classified under a job but I think that it's a lifestyle" He smiles "Did you know my parents and I used to be a great trapeze act in a circus?" I would never admit it but my eyes widened in surprise and awe.

"I'm not surprised that you were in a circus, but I thought you would be one of the caged animals" I joke, he chuckles along with me.

"All the folk there said the same thing"

"Why aren't you still a part of the circus?" His optimistic smile faded and his eyes glazed over with darkness.

"Bad things happened that night" He stated

"Like what?" I felt kind of bad for prying but my curiosity got the better of me; he looked just about like he was going make up a lie.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" If I wasn't so ashamed of myself I would be more concerned about the fact that, that was the first time I've said 'I'm sorry' in 5 years.

"No it's allright, I'll tell you as long as you don't go off and tell everyone" he stares me in the eyes

"Does it look like I have friends to tell?" I dead panned. I was being serious but he thought I was joking.

"That night I was so excited to perform because we just stopped in Gotham, but of course my Mom wouldn't let me go to the circus tent until I finished my broccoli so I quickly stuffed them in my mouth, spitting them out almost as soon as I left my trailer" he smiled at the memory

"You lived in a trailer?" I find myself asking

"Yup, we couldn't stay at one place for too long because we were a travelling circus act" I nod in acknowledgement "Anyway, I rushed out of my trailer, doing flips and cart wheels on the way to the tent and immediately entered the tent. I was young but I wasn't naive enough to not know something was wrong in this situation; there were two buff men talking to the owner of the circus, they said something about not getting money and that bad things would happen if they didn't get what they wanted. I should have known something was up but I didn't think anything like this would happen" Mr. Grayson trailed off

Flash back*

"Look, I don't want to get dirty so either you give over the circus now or bad things are going to happen" One of the big buff guys said while lighting a cigarette

Mr. Haley kept his eyes hard and with no emotion, trying not to shake in fear; but these men live for fear and adrenaline and can smell it from miles away.

"I'm sorry but I refuse" Mr. Haley crossed his arms and stared them directly in the eyes

"You're making a big mistake bud" The other man sneered

"Haley's circus is part of my heritage and culture, if you think I'm going to give away this amazing circus to a bunch of baboons to turn into drug trafficking then you must be stupider then you look" He finally spat

"You got a big mouth for such a little guy" One of them cracks their knuckles and the other steps forward in a predator kind of way.

"Is there a problem here?" John Grayson and Mary Grayson walk through the curtains in a defensive stance.

"Not at all" They back off knowing they couldn't take on John Grayson; they back off and make their way to the exit.

"You're going to regret this and you're not going to like Zucco when he's angry" one of the men says and with that eerie statement they leave the tent, briefly making eye contact with a small child no older than 8 years old crouched behind a crate.

End of flashback*

"I didn't know that they were working for a crime boss at the time" A single tear slipped out of Mr. Grayson's eye "If only I knew"

"Richard, don't beat yourself up over it" I had no idea how to comfort Mr. Grayson in a time like this

"That night was the last show of the year so of course I was excited; What I wasn't excited about was that my Mom had made us new costumes that looked absolutely ridiculous." He chuckled at the memory

"They were green tights and a red and yellow tunic" I make a face at the color choices "That night my mom said that I looked like a Robin and she said that I was her little robin" another stray tear escapes his eye "We were hugging and before I knew it, it was show time"

Flashback*

"Now for onto our final act!" Mr. Haley yelled into the microphone, making the audience scream in response. Colourful lights engulfed the entire tent, so colourful that they could give someone a seizure.

"Introducing the Flying Grayson's!" a spot light was directed directly at the top where one John Grayson was waiting to fly with his trapeze in hand.

"First member of the Flying Grayson's is John Grayson! He may be big but he fly's like the wind" John chuckled under his breath at that statement. John waved at the audience before coiling to jump; He left the pedestal and flew through the air with practiced grace.

The second oldest Grayson came into the spotlight giving a wave to the crowd and showing off her dazzling teeth.

"The second member of the crew is Mary Grayson! She has the elegance of a swan." Mary smiled and jumped off the pedestal with light feather feet. She did a triple flip before meeting John half way, John was upside down, ready to catch her.

The crowd was roaring with excitement and awe

"Last but not least is the youngest Grayson, not only in the act but also in this entire circus! Everyone put your hands together for Dick Grayson!" The young 8 year old stepped into the spot light, soaking in the crowds cheers.

Dick was getting ready to jump into his mother's arms but a sound caught the young Grayson's ears; it sounded as if an elastic was being stretched out and was ready to snap. Everything seemed to turn into slow motion; John and Mary looked up at the same moment Dick did, the wires screws had come loose and was almost about to come off completely. John and Mary knew that this would be their last performance and both of them looked directly into Dick Grayson's eyes.

"Dick" Mary said with a stream of tears down her face while John had a sad smile on his lips.

Dick watched with wide horrified eyes as the wires had given in and John and Mary Grayson had plummeted to their death.

End of flashback*

After listening to the story Damian felt a surge of sympathy towards the man.

"What happened after that?" He looks up with almost red eyes

"Believe it or not but your father actually donated money to my cause and sent me to a nice orphanage"

"Did you get adopted?" I asked

"No but I saved up a lot of the money your father gave me to become the man I am today" At least I had one thing to thank my Father for.

"And what ever happened to Zucco?"

"Can you keep a secret?" he asks. I nod my head slowly, not knowing where this was going.

"Have you ever heard of the Batman?" I stare at him

"You mean the vigilante that runs around in a ridiculous costume fighting crime?" I summarize

"Him exactly; he found me trying to hunt down Zucco" He looked down in shame. "But you know what; Batman showed me that revenge isn't the answer. He helped me get peace of mind and locked Zucco away for good" He looks up in admiration "And Batman will forever be my hero and role model" He finishes

I didn't know what to say after that so I just settled sitting in comfortable silence for a while; when I lived with my mother she told me that Batman was a great man and was Gotham's guardian. I was honoured that Mr. Grayson felt close enough to me to actually tell me his life story.

"Would you like to teach me acrobatics?" He stared at me with shock

"Are you interested?" I nod my head

"I think that it would be beneficial" I lied

"Well on one condition" he smirked

"And that would be?"

"Well, some of the other teachers said you don't do sports yet you have tons of potential" He trailed off

"And?" I did not like where this was going

"And they kept going on, and on about how you piss them off so much because you refuse to join a sports team" I smirked at that

"Well I'm starting up another acrobatics team and in exchange for teaching you some acrobatics you have to try out for the acrobatics team" He finished. The acrobatics team was disbanded 2 years ago because the coach for it had died.

"I-um" I was at a loss for words "How does an acrobatics competition even work?"

"Well it depends what competition were entered in, I entered us in the international acrobatics competition" I raise an eyebrow at that

"How does that work?"

"Well there are 4 stages to this competition, first is sectionals which is everyone from our district, so neighbouring schools in our area; we compete with our routines and the judges pick the top 15 of each school to move on"

"What if I were not to make it?" I gulped

"Well I'm sorry to say you would have to sit out the whole competition" Dick smiles sadly "After the top 15 have been chosen we move onto zones a month later where you compete with either a new routine or the same one, though you will get deducted marks if you perform the same routine twice; The judges will pick the top 6 of each school to continue" The numbers kept on getting smaller and smaller "After zones comes Regional's which is basically any neighbouring cities beside Gotham; now here is basically the semi-finals and the twist is that instead of picking the top 3 of each school they pick the top 3 of each category, here though you could also compete in a unisex round" I could already imagine that being me

"That's a lot of pressure" I say

"It only gets more intense" he smiles at me "after regional's is national's and that's when the real party happens"

"I do not like the sound of that"

"Well at nationals we compete with other people all around the country" I stare at him

"We?" I find myself asking

"Well I'll be competing as well actually" he smiles sheepishly

"I don't think that's fair for the other competitors"

"Well who said I was doing it for them?" he smirked "Well anyways, you compete with all in your category and for nationals you have to make 3 or more routines for you to compete with because if you win in each of your categories they're going to move you up until you get to the final round where you compete with the number ones of each category and fight to win the international trophy and cash prize" He finishes out of breath

"And what if I have to face you?" He chuckles

"That would never happen because you don't fit my weight, height or age category"

"tt what are you talking about, you're not even 6 feet tall and you're looking pretty scrawny to me"

"But compared to you I'm a building" he smirks, knowing it would annoy me

"Anyways there are 2 sets of trophies for each of the winners; one set is for the junior category which is 14-18 and the other set is for seniors which is 18 and up"

"I find your enthusiasm amusing but I'm pretty sure I wouldn't make it through try-outs" I deflated

"Don't be silly Damian; I think you'd be amazing" He smiles "So are you in?" I think that it would win me big bonus points with Mr. Grayson if I were to win Nationals along side with him

"How about I show up to try-outs and see if it's anything I would like" I say, not trying to sound too eager

"Deal" he replied right away. Before we knew it, the school bells wrung, signaling it was time for class

"Where had the time go?" he muses "Sorry for keeping you from your workout" he says sincerely

"I think that you owe me Grayson"

"On school hours that's Mr. Grayson to you young man" I roll my eyes "I guess I can show you how to do a quadruple flip sometime, I'm the only person in this country who can do one"

"Oh joy, I can't wait" I say with sarcasm when in reality I knew I was excited for it

"Try-outs are next week, don't be late" with that he jogs out of the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N okay a little background stuff, Damian does NOT know about Batman yet, Talia knows everything about Bruce including Batman and she decided to keep it a secret to Damian. Damian was still trained but doesn't like to remember those times so he pushes the thoughts to the deepest back thoughts of his mind. Dick is working as Nightwing and keeps in touch with Batman every now and then but doesn't know who's under the cowl yet. Bruce is very un-happy with Talia about not telling him about his biological son; he tries hard to love him but Damian only reminds him of Ra's. Dick was never Robin and became Nightwing as soon as he reached the age of 18. Damian may or may not become Robin in future chapters *Wink wink*


	4. Try outs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian tries out for the schools acrobatics team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Okay so I changed a few things regarding Damian's past and present (or al ot)   
> -Bruce distrust him because he's half Talia's son
> 
> -Bruce keeps his distance but also keeps tabs on Damian
> 
> -Damian hating Tim's still the same
> 
> -Damian is insecure and doesn't know how to channel his feeling towards Tim so he puts up a tough guy front towards Tim
> 
> -Tim gets high praise from Bruce making Damian jealous
> 
> -Tim and Connor are having major issues in their relationship and Tim's feeling angsty for attention
> 
> -Jason views things from Damian's point of view most of the time and giving him sympathy but also hating his guts
> 
> -Jason can have red or black hair depending on your preference
> 
> -Damian does not know about Batman meaning he's not Robin  
> -Dick is Nightwing 
> 
> -Jason and Tim were not robin 
> 
> -Jason is drinking his troubles away and keeping his mind off of the Joker incident 
> 
> -He doesn't really live at the manor, only going there to get money, sleep, booze or because Alfred said so 
> 
> -Tim is Flame bird at the moment
> 
> -I might add and change a few things on the way but for now this is how things are going and if you have any questions or suggestions on how to make this story better don't hesitate to request or ask XOXO
> 
> I think I've bored you long enough so enjoy!

A week had passed by fast and I find myself pondering whether I should go to the tryouts or not. I know I made a deal with Mr. Grayson but I have no idea if I was capable of making such a team; I mean Grayson may not even let me through tryouts.

This entire week I hadn't been practicing anything and I automatically regret it; the last class was almost over and I swear to god Mr. Grayson was glancing at me all through class.

Grayson was currently teaching about something I had already learned, thankfully because I definitely could not pay attention to any of his words. At that moment though, the school bell rang, signaling the school day was over; most kids were cheering because it was Friday.

As I was halfway through the door Mr. Grayson calls me "Hey Damian!" I turn around with a disinterested look.

"Grayson" I say tonelessly

"Tryouts are in 10 minutes, go get changed and stretched out" I look at him with nervousness; clearly he saw my look of uncertainty. "What's wrong?"

"tt nothings wrong Grayson" he looked worried now

"Then why do you look like you're going to throw up?"

"tt no reason Grayson"

"Are you nervous?" Damn it, Grayson could read me better then my own family.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I look away defiantly, most likely looking like a child; but at that moment I really didn't care.

"Hey Dames I think you'll be awesome at tryouts" He smiled a genuine smile filled with sunshine and sincerity.

"And what if I'm not?" I can't believe I asked that question sounding like an unsure child.

"I'll owe you ice cream" It's eerie how Grayson could make me smile in under a month

"Deal" I feel the corner of my lips lift

"Go get changed kiddo" he returns my half hearted smile

"tt you act like more of a child than I do, I should be calling you 'kiddo'" He shoved me playfully

I take longer than usual to change to stall time than I make my way to the Gym; as soon as I looked into the building I think my mouth dropped a meter. There seemed to be almost 50 kids in the gym; some were doing intense acrobatics, others were texting on their phones.

You could automatically tell which ones were here just to ogle at Grayson and which were here to actually be on the team.

I don't know if this was a good idea or not but it was probably too late to back out now; besides, Grayson's about to owe me some ice cream and who could possibly turn down a free sugary treat (even if my Father has billions to spend on ice cream).

I decided to get stretched in a corner of the gym where I could watch my competition; some girls were doing back walk over's and one boy was doing a series of complicated flying kicks that turned into flips and could pass off for acrobatics in the eyes of most people but I knew Grayson could see through that illusion.

I was so indulged in watching my 'competition' that I didn't even realize Grayson had snuck up behind me, making me jump into the air (If anyone asks I did not make an undignified scream).

"Grayson, are you crazy!" I could feel my face go red

"You should have seen your face Dami, oh my god that was priceless" I could feel my face burning up even more than it already was.

"I could kill you in over 1000 ways" I threatened; the Irony is that I probably could.

"Aww you're so cute when you're angry and threatening me with death" he joked

"Don't patronize me or I'll break your face" I remember those were the first words I ever said to Drake.

He just brushed me off with a smile and moved to the middle of the Gym with an award winning smile

"Okay guys gather around!" I along with the rest of the students gathered around Grayson

"Now there are about 56 students here today, hoping to get into this team but I can only take in 20 kids" I gulped at that statement; the probability of making the team was slim.

"Now I'm going over some ground rules now; one, No putting anyone down if they fall or make a mistake, if I catch you doing that you're out immediately" I could follow that rule probably "two, If you're unsure on how to do a movement then please do not hesitate to ask; I do not want anyone hurt" I probably will not need to ask Grayson for any help "three, if someone is to get hurt get me right away"

I think those rules were pretty easy to follow. No put downs, ask for help if needed, get Grayson if someone gets hurt.

"Are we clear?" everyone nods

"Okay so I say the first 15 minutes we have open gym before getting into drills, So give me all you got" he said with enthusiasm.

Immediately everyone jumped and went to show off; I myself went to sit off to the side to watch what everyone brought to the table before doing anything and embarrassing myself.

It seemed that when it came to balance everyone lacked it; some people were stumbling on the balance beam and others were falling off it. It's a good thing Grayson decided to cover the gym in mats. People didn't even attempt to get on the gymnastic rings and very few boys tried the balance bars because they lacked upper body strength which is absolutely pathetic.

"Okay guys 15 minutes is up, now let's get onto some tumbling" Grayson announced, had it been 15 minutes already?

"First were going to start off with some simple round offs, for those who don't know how to do a round off I'll go through the steps" I stared with interest "You want to start off running with one foot forward, do a hurdle as if you were doing a cartwheel, extend your body before placing your hands on the ground, move your leading leg first, then kick over the back leg, both legs should finish at the same time, positioned facing backward where you started from, push from your shoulder to create speed, snap your legs together as quickly as you can, but do not smack your heels together, try to make your feet land on the ground before your hands at the end. Any questions?" He asks (A/N Okay I'll let you know now that I got this tutorial off of 'wiki how' so please don't bombard me with "omg you copied off the internet")

"Can we get a demonstration please?" A girl ask with fake innocence

"Of course you can" I didn't notice before but Mr. Grayson seemed to be wearing a tight pair of tights (or leggings) and a blue and white tank top that was definitely outlining his nipples

Grayson cleared everyone out of the way before sprinting into a flawless round off almost floating off the ground; of course everyone was impressed and some were even eye raping him viciously.

"Get to it guys" he smiled

I had yet to join in and participate in the activities and it was nearly the end of the tryouts, Grayson would definitely not let me in if I didn't do something now; of course a couple of people could see I have been sitting out the whole tryout and one girl even addressed the issue.

"Mr. Grayson why does Damian get to sit out?" a girl said in her annoying shrill voice

"That's a good question, Damian why are you sitting out?"

"I'm not feeling good" I lied

"You look fine to me" I could feel myself sweating

"I-um" I curse myself for stuttering; Mother would be disappointed

"Well since you sat out the whole tryout while everyone worked hard I say you should do an improved routine" I stare at him with my mouth open (A/N Improv as in 'made up' for those who don't know what it means)

"I-um" Grayson was smirking behind his stoic face, I could feel it

"If you don't, then you don't make the team"

"He probably doesn't want to get his pretty hands dirty" one of the boys whispered loud enough for most people to hear but not Grayson. If looks could kill I'm pretty sure I would be burning a hole into the boy's soul right now. I still had a look of uncertainty but when the same boy made a quip about how weak I was and how I took after my father, it got personal.

"Fine" I walked with more sass than necessary into the middle of the gym

"You can pick a piece of equipment to perform on" If he wants all out then I'll give him all out.

I moved the balance beam so it was directly behind the high bar and moved the high bar behind the gymnastic rings, making an effective and intimidating obstacle course. Some of the girls gasped at my boldness but I wanted a reaction out of the boy who sneered at me; he whispered to his friend, most likely saying something about me making a fool out of myself. Grayson whistled in approval and signaled me to carry on

"Whenever you're ready Damian" I nodded and moved to almost the end of the gym.

I stared at the boy who was smirking at me, expecting me to mess up or back out. I smirked back.

Things seemed to go in slow motion as I sprinted and sprung to life; I coiled to jump, pumping with adrenaline and as I reached the obstacle I did a round off onto the balance beam setting myself up for a series of back handsprings and aerials. Like in dance I pointed my toes and tried to make everything flow the best I could; as I felt myself reaching the end of the beam I did a twist in the air so I was facing the gymnastic rings then with a big leap into a triple air summer Sault I caught the rings with ease. I tightened my stomach and kept my body bent in a perpendicular angle, doing 3 flips on the rings to get momentum; doing a flip onto the balance bar I swung around it twice before catching myself and doing a hand stand high on the bars then changing my position so I was supporting myself underneath and putting my legs on either side, doing what I would say is a perfect split. I swung around once more and used the momentum to set myself up for a back tuck forwards landing with a soft thud.

I glanced over to Grayson who looked at me with what looked like shock; I then evaluated everyone else to gage their reactions. The girls who thought they were top shit were gaping like fish and I'm pretty sure a couple of them had filmed it because they were whispering to their friends, showing them something on their phones; the boy who had sneered at me was speechless, making me smirk. I didn't do this to show off did I? No, I did this to prove the ass wrong. But the look of adoration on Grayson's face was an extra bonus.

Grayson then broke off into a smile and clapped rapidly

"Wow Damian! I didn't know you had it in you" Was that an insult or a compliment?

After Grayson had settled down and the other competitors had stopped whispering and texting, Grayson had gone to stand in the middle of the crowd.

"I would like to say you all did amazing and I'm so happy with how many people had tried out today! The try out list will be posted Monday morning outside on the bulletin board; now don't take it personally if you don't make it on the team because sadly I can only take in so many kids because the schools not funding me as much as the other programs so please be understanding." If he needed money I could have just donated to the program, I'm sure father won't mind if I took 1000 dollars from his account because he has billions of dollars to spend; but the catch is if I start funding the acrobatics team then he would be more inclined to take in more students meaning more competition for Grayson's attention. What am I talking about? I sound like an overly obsessed girlfriend. In no way do I have a crush on Grayson.

"You all can go home now and have a wonderful weekend" Everyone disbanded and went to the change rooms. I stuck around and stood next to Grayson, as soon as everyone was in the change rooms Grayson turned to me with an unusual smile that I've never seen him wear before. It wasn't his usual award winning smile that he usually used, it was as if he was actually proud of me and was looking at me with pride and adoration. I think I would do anything for him to look at me like that again; okay, maybe I have the tiniest crush on Grayson but don't tell anyone!

"Dami that was amazing! You're almost on my level, with a little bit of training and one on one time with me and I think you're going to be champion level" It was weird how much Grayson believed in my abilities.

It was a pleasant feeling though.

And with that feeling I also felt my stomach rumble a bit, making me flush.

"Grayson, I demand you accompany me to dinner" He smirks at me and I honestly don't know where that came from

"Is that a date?" I felt my face flush even more

"No! I meant-you know what, never mind" I turned around to leave to save myself my dignity but Grayson put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me from moving.

"Relax Dami, it was a joke, I would love to accompany you but I'm sorry to say that I don't get paid until the end of the month and I'm kind of broke right now" He smiled sadly

"Are you stupid Grayson, money is not an object"

"I could never ask for my student to pay for me"

"Grayson you're coming with me and letting me pay whether you like it or not" He looked like he was debating "How about I'll pay for dinner and for repayment you can drive me home"

"Deal" I think I have a date with Mr. Grayson


	5. Dinner date with Mr. Grayson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian treats Mr. Grayson to dinner and gets a little jealous on the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, been busy with final exams. tell me what you think

Okay this probably isn't even a date; it's just two friends together who are going out for dinner. Though I don't know when I considered my teacher to be a friend. After changing out of my sweaty clothes I made way to the front entrance where I told Grayson to meet me as soon as he was changed; as expected I see Grayson standing there wearing a pair of jeans that looked almost as tight as the leggings and a blue T-shirt and sweater. He smiles as I approach him

"Don't you feel a little unusual having dinner with your teacher? I'm kind of having mixed emotions about this" Mr. Grayson said out of the blue.

"tt Grayson, if I felt unusual I wouldn't have asked; Do you feel comfortable around me?" I question with an eyebrow raised

"Of course I feel comfortable around you; otherwise I wouldn't have accepted your offer"

"tt you're probably just coming because of the free food" I teased

"And you probably offered because of the free ride" he shot back with a smug grin. To be honest it's somewhat true; Pennyworth, Drake, Todd and Father are unavailable to drive me home.

"Let's go" I demanded

"As you insist, your highness" he retaliated; I didn't say anything about it but it did make me annoyed. We walked outside to his car where he so 'kindly' opened the door for me like a butler like pennyworth should. (A/N I do not think of Alfred this way and remember I'm telling this from Damian's P.O.V) "So where are we going?"

"There's a small Italian restaurant by Wayne enterprises we can go to" I say carelessly "I hope you like Italian" I add

"Not a problem with me" he started his engine and backed out of the school parking lot then proceeding to enter the main road.

I was content with just sitting in silence but Grayson clearly cannot keep his mouth shut for more than 5 minutes; he had turned on the radio on what felt like full blast to the latest hits and started asking me a variety of questions.

"What's your favourite type of food?" I sighed for the 15th time that evening. I might as well amuse him

"Chinese" I say in a monotone voice

"Favourite colour?"

"Green"

"Favourite type of chocolate?"

"White"

"Can you even consider it chocolate? I mean it doesn't even contain any cocoa"

"I consider it chocolate"

"Um favourite type of cake?"

"Red velvet"

"I like chocolate cake" It's flattering how much Mr. Grayson cares about my life but it's a bit overwhelming. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"tt I am grown up, and for your information I want to become an artist"

"Really? I didn't know you could draw" I mentally face palm

"I can draw Grayson, but I meant the other type of artist" He seemed to do a double take

"Wait, you mean you want to be a singer?"

"tt listen the first time Grayson"

"I never would have thought, you of all people would want to be a singer" he grins

"Is that really so hard to believe?"

"Well I always thought you would want to take over your Dads business" I looked out the window, more interested in the skyline of Gotham then in the conversation.

"You make it sound like you've known me more than a couple weeks"

"And yet I feel like you're the little brother I've always wanted" he smiles at me

"Keep your eyes on the road Grayson, you sap" he directed his attention back to the road "and if you must know, I once wanted to take over my Father's business"

"Why don't you then?"

"I figured it wasn't really what I wanted" It's what my mother wanted; I could feel the tension in the car shift, thank god for Grayson who broke the ice.

"So who's your favourite teacher?" He smirks

"Definitely not you" I smirk back

We arrived at the restaurant with ease and I immediately shrug off my backpack in Grayson's car.

"Aren't you afraid your friends or the paparazzi are going to see us and make up a big rumour?" He questions

"The reason why I chose this specific restaurant is because no one at our school knows about this place and because the paparazzi wouldn't think to look here" I explained

"Embarrassed to be seen with me?" he teases, making me blush

"Yes" I deadpan

We walked to the entrance where we were hit with an aroma of fresh ingredients. Before I could talk to the waitress, Grayson stepped in front of me.

"Table for 2 please" He requested. The waitress looked up from her phone with a look of pleasant surprise.

"Right away sir" She bats her eyelashes

"I could have asked myself you know" I growled

"I know" he smiles. We follow the waitress to a window side seat with a surprisingly nice view of the Gotham lights.

"Is this seating okay for you?" she asks with an obvious flirty voice. Did she unbutton her shirt?

"It's perfect Katherine" He read off her name tag. Honestly, can Grayson be this stupid? The worst part was that she was pretty.

She handed us our menu's and gave us a few minutes to decide; I could swear I heard her giggle when she was walking back into the kitchen.

"Oh Damian, this stuff looks so good" Grayson says while flipping through the menu. He then makes a face."And expensive"

"The expenses are on me, remember?"

"But are you sure you can pay for this?" He asked worried

"I have my gold credit card here; it may not have as much as my platinum credit card but it will do"

"And how much happens to be on that gold credit card?" he says nonchalantly while taking a sip of water from the glasses that were already set up at the table.

"More than 10 million dollars" I say with a monotone. Grayson's eyes widened before he choked on his water; it took a few seconds but he finely cleared his throat.

"Why the hell do you have so much money on you? Aren't you afraid someone's going to steal your credit card and hack your account?"

"It's alright, Father has more. He would have put more on my card but he doesn't trust me enough" I sighed. I know I may have sounded like a spoiled brat who was leaching off his daddy's money but it was never about the inheritance I would one day receive; I just want my father to look at me for more than 10 seconds without viewing me as if I was a killing machine.

"Aw Dami" he teased. I could feel my face heat up.

"Shut up Grayson"

"So anyways, what are you ordering?"

"My usual"

"And that would be?"

"The specialty spaghetti with a side of parmesan"

"Oh that sounds good, maybe we could share and re-enact lady and the tramp" he teased

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You never watched lady and the tramp?" he looked at me as if I didn't know what the sun looked like.

"I don't have time to watch movies"

"Remind me to sign you up for film club"

"What did you mean when you said re-enact?" I was mildly curious

"There was this one scene in the movie where the two characters shared a plate of spaghetti and they both had the same noodle so when they both sucked it up their lips met" The thought of kissing Grayson wasn't a very bad image

"I would not kiss anyone with food in their mouth"

"That's half the fun" he smirks

"Like you would know"

"Oh I would definitely know" he laughs out loud

"That's gross"

At that moment the waitress comes back with a notepad and pen in hand; she looked like she had done her make up again and had popped a few buttons on her shirt.

"May I start you off with something to drink?" She said in one of the most sexual voices I have ever heard. I clenched my fist under the table and tried hard to contain my rage.

"Yea that would be great, may I get a Shirley temple please?" Grayson says politely. I rolled my eyes at Grayson's choice of beverage.

"Anything for you" she jots down on her note pad the drink

"And for you?" she looks to me

"A passion fruit Italian soda, half the ice" my words may have come off a bit more rude then I intended to but the way she was looking at Grayson made me not regret them "May we also order?" I ask impatiently. She nods and waits for the order.

"Wait Damian, I'm not ready-"I quickly cut off Grayson

"Spaghetti special with a side of parmesan and no mushrooms" she jots down quickly on her note pad before turning over to Grayson with a flirty expression.

"What can I get for you?" Grayson searches around frantically on the first page he finds. His eyes scan over something and he looked like he was about to order it but then he sighed and looked over to the other side.

"May I get a chicken salad please?" he smiled sadly. I check the page he was on and try to guess which dish he wanted. I mentally laughed because the dish he wanted happened to be the most expensive thing on the menu and the salad was one of the cheapest.

"Scratch the salad, he'll get the Italian style pizza" I look over to him "endless you want the salad as well" he looked just about shocked

"Wait Damian I-"before he could say anything the waitress walked away with a sway in her hips "Damian you didn't have to do that"

"Money is not something I would fret about Grayson"

"Then I would like to say thank you" he smiles warmly at me

"Don't get sentimental on me now you sappy fool" I roll my eyes

"No but seriously, we've known each other for less than a month and yet I feel like you're my little brother" he says with all seriousness. Oh great I'm getting friend zoned, no not even, I'm getting brother zoned

"What did I say about getting sentimental?" I groaned

"If you weren't my student, I could kiss you right now" he smiles brightly, like he didn't just make my heart skip a beat at those words.

"If you weren't my teacher I would still think you are a babbling idiot" I take my phone out and look through my news feeds.

Grayson snatches the phone from my hands quick enough for me not to react.

"Hey!" I protest

"Just relax, I'm not doing anything" I sighed and leaned back into my chair, crossing my arms with an annoyed look on my face.

A couple minutes later Grayson had slipped my phone back over the table and the screen was opened to my contacts list; Grayson had added his home and cell phone number as well as his email address. I look at the name he had put at the top with colourful emoticons.

"Why did you put Dick as your name?"

"It's a nickname or short for Richard" he explained

"Do you get made fun of a lot for it?" He laughs

"A little, but I don't really care because I like the name"

"So you prefer me to call you by the name of a male genital?" I ask amused

"Why yes I do Little D, but not in class though" he winks. Wait did he just...

"Little D?" I question

"Well you know, since my first name is Dick and your name happens to start wit was thinking I would call you little D!" he said it like his logic made perfect sense

"That's the most degrading name I have ever had the displeasure of hearing" I deadpan "And why am I Little D?" I scowl, emphasizing the 'little'

"Because you're short" he laughs

"I am not short!" is 5'3 short?

"Yea you are, compared to the other students, you're a shrimp" he teases

"What about you! You barely meet the required height of a regular grown man"

"I may be short for my age but at least I'm not as short as you" he sticks his tongue out at me like a 5 year old

"Very mature Grayson"

"I know you are but what am I?" he jokes

"Oh shut up" Before we knew it the waitress had come back with our orders on her tray

"Italian style pizza and a Shirley temple for you" she says while setting down the food in front of Grayson with more elegance then needed

"And a Spaghetti special with a side of parmesan and a passion fruit Italian soda" she says with a little less enthusiasm "Can I get you boys anything else?" she says more to Grayson then me

"No thank you Katherine" He smiles is charming smile which seemed to have everyone mesmerized.

She quickly giggles and walks away with a bounce in her step. I stare at Grayson waiting for a reaction.

"Oh my god, this food looks so good" I'm pretty sure he was drooling a bit

"Then dig in you buffoon" Grayson didn't have to think twice, he quickly took the first slice of his large pizza. "tt are you sure you can finish that all Grayson?"

"Yup! Why, you want some?" He looks at me with a mouth full of pizza

"tt no, unlike you I actually care about my health" I took a napkin off the table and unfolded it then placed it neatly on my lap

"Shoot yourself princess" he teases. I sprinkle a small amount of parmesan over my spaghetti then take my fork and stabbed the pasta gently; I twist my fork making a satisfying bite size piece then take a delicate bite from my fork.

"You know, you're pretty odd to me" I stare up at Grayson to see he's already eaten half of his pizza

"as are you Grayson" I notice Grayson's Iphone was open on the table and I quickly snatch it while he was stuffing his face

"Hey!" He protests half heartedly. I exit out of his text and go into his contact list where I immediately go to 'create new contact'

"What are you doing?" He stares at me confused

"Returning the favour" I reply bluntly. After I was finished I slipped the phone back to Grayson who took it back eagerly; his eyes seemed to widen comically

"Aw Damian you didn't have to"

"tt stop saying that, I know I didn't have to"

"We can be texting buddies!" I scoffed at that term

"As if Grayson"

"But your contact info isn't done yet"

"What do you mean by that? I gave you my cell phone number, home number, and personal email." He doesn't say anything. A minute later Grayson shoved his phone in face. It took me a while for my eyes to adjust from the brightness, I grabbed Grayson's arm to still it because it was shaking. I see that Grayson had changed my name to Little D and had picked an array of emoticons that he thought fit my personality.

"look, I picked the devil emoji because you're a little devil, a cat emoji because you remind me of a cat, a kissy face because I could just kiss you right now and a princess one because you act like one" I swear to god I'm going to castrate him

"You are one of the most immature adults I have ever met"

"I know, I take pride in that" He smirks

"Shut up and eat your food Grayson"

"No need to tell me twice Mr Grumpy pants" He digs right back in like he hasn't eaten for days

"For god's sake Grayson, show some class" I roll my eyes

"Where are my manners, want some?" he held up a half eaten slice of pizza that seemed to be glistening in the light with grease. I thought about it for a moment before leaning in and taking a small, tentative bite.

"They went a little too much on the spices" I comment.

"I think it's pretty perfect to me"

"Probably because you probably haven't had a decent meal it ages"

"True"

"I'm surprised you managed to keep your physique"

"It's because I actually work out" He teases

"I work out!"

"Looking pretty small there bud"

"At least I'm not an idiot" I just realized how childish that sounded

"I'm a semi Idiot, get it right" He laughs and I actually smile "Are you going to share too?" he says while eyeing my pasta dish

"I'm surprised you're not full yet"

"My stomachs a bottomless pit" I take my fork and stuck it inside my spaghetti, I then twirled it around to collect a big roll of noodles; Holding up my fork, I brought it to Grayson's lips where he opened wide and engulfed the whole thing in one bite.

"mmm that's good"

"You have tomato sauce on your face" I pointed out

"Where?" He sticks out his tongue trying to lick it.

"Idiot" I mutter before taking my napkin and reaching across the table to wipe it off

"That's good sauce"

"Why do you think I made this dish my regular?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a diva?"

"tt no"

"Well you are"

"Eat" I demand

"Diva" he sings

"Shut up"

A half an hour later we were finally finished.

"Dami, I think I'm stuffed" I raise an eyebrow "For now" he added

We walk up to the register where the waitress is waiting with a flirty look on her face

"How were your meal boys" Was that red lipstick?

"Fantastic thank you! I think I'll be coming by more often" Grayson exclaims when I know he's probably lying to her because he probably can't afford to eat her more than once a month.

"May we pay now please" I more demanded then questioned. She typed a few things into the cash register.

"Cash, debit or credit?" she questioned.

"Credit" She turned the credit card machine towards me; I took out my gold credit card and swiped the card across then typed in my pin code. A few moments later a beep was heard before the machine printed out my receipt.

Before I could reach for the paper, the harlot beat me to it and quickly took out her pen, jotting down something quickly before handing Grayson my receipt. She then made a gesture and mouthed 'call me'

Oh no she fucking didn't. I walked off with Grayson in tow.

"Didn't know she was interested" Grayson said as soon as we entered his vehicle

"You're such an idiot sometimes" I huffed

"Is someone jealous?" he laughs

"Absolutely not!" I yelled, which only seemed to make Grayson laugh harder

"Wait, you gave her a 50 dollar tip?" He looked at me with confusion

"And I automatically regret it"

"You're pouting" he pointed

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Shut up"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts or questions?


	6. Memories of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian takes Dick to his special hang out and has unwanted memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So I changed up the story line a bit and you'll be able to read it in a minute. Sorry for all the errors and stuff because its like 2 am and im tired.

"Grayson" I said while keeping my face stoic

"Yes?" He said too cheerfully

"It's Friday night" I automatically face palm at how stupid that sounded

"What of it?" He says, not questioning my stupidity

"I-um" I didn't know what to say next. I knew I wanted his company but how would I ask for it? "Never mind" I sighed

"No, you can tell me Dami"

"Well usually on Friday nights, teenagers my age would go party or hangout with friends" I say slowly

"I'm sorry if I'm keeping you from such things" Grayson deflates a little

"No that's not what I meant"

"What do you mean then?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to accompany me on such a night"

"Well were already hanging out aren't we?" He smirks before starting the engine."Where to Little D?"

"Don't call me that" I groaned "Make a left here" I say

"But Damian this is-"

"Just do it" Grayson makes a sharp turn that was very ungraceful.

"Okay what now?" I roll my eyes

"What do you think? Park your car" The parking lot was actually very empty

"Okay but what are we doing at Wayne enterprises?"

"I want to show you something" Is all i replied

"What's that something you want to show me?"

"You ask too many questions"

"Well I'm just a bit curious is all considering little to no one is here" He snapped back playfully

"Well if you hurry up you can find out" I rolled my eyes. Grayson parked his car close to the building and locked it as soon as we stepped out of the vehicle, Grayson being the overexcited buffoon that he is rushed forward to the front doors and tried pulling it open.

"It's locked"

"I know that stupid" he had a kicked puppy look on his face (even though I knew he wasn't affected by my insult at all)

"How are we supposed to get in?" I choose not to reply; I moved to the side of the door where the glass and hinges met brick then slid the hidden compartment, the false wall was removed and revealed a security 4 digit password. I typed in my Fathers password before sliding the hidden compartment back.

'Access Granted' a hidden voice said before the door unlocked

"Your Father trusts you enough to give you the password to Wayne enterprises?" Grayson stared wide eyed

"No, I stole the password from my Fathers data base" I say tonelessly

"Wait isn't this breaking in?" Grayson asked worried

"Of course not Grayson, I'm the owner's son so technically it's not breaking in, and it's not like I'm going to steal anything. " I rolled my eyes.

We walked into the empty building and made our way to the golden elevator where I immediately push the button for the second last floor.

"Okay so what are you going to show me?"

"There's a room that Father had no use for"

"Okay but what's so special about it?"

"You'll see"

"But Damian" he whined

"Let me tell you, I don't take many people up here with me" He lifted an eyebrow. It was sort of true, I actually havent brought anyone up here before.

"Is this room like your little safe haven?" he smirked with a slight tone of seriousness

"Whenever I have to go to Wayne enterprises I usually go into this room so I can get away from the boring meetings" He nodded

The golden elevator took us up 77 floors before the doors opened again (A/N I read somewhere online that wayne towers has 78 floors) . What revealed was a polished gigantic work space with several open desk scattered around neatly, the floors were made of marble and a velvet red carpet was running down the middle.

"Come on, there's a hallway around the corner" I say

As I promised, around the corner was a wide hallway that had several doors which were offices for important members of the enterprise only.

Walking down the hall I stopped in front of a door that was identical to the rest of the doors. I ignored Grayson's confused face; fishing out the key I borrowed (*cough* stole *cough*) I turned the knob.

The room was of course dusty due to the lack of use over the years; the desk that was in the middle of the room had been pushed to the side along with boxes of junk that I never bothered to look into. The couch that had been in the corner was pushed into the middle where the desk was supposed to be and the coffee table joining it. Three of the walls were a cream colour and the fourth was covered by a shady cloth.

"So you hang out here?" Grayson questions

"That's correct"

"So whats so great about it?" I smirked

"Sit down"

"What?"

"are you deaf Grayson? Sit down" I repeated

"Well okay" he complied and sat down on the long black couch

I walked up to the dingy curtains and went for the ropes that were attached to the white sheet; I looked back at Grayson to see him waiting patiently with anticipation. Smirking to myself I pulled the rope hard so the curtains opened up fully, revealing the beauty on the other side. I stared in wonder at the beautiful sight before me; like the dance studio at school the wall was completely made out of glass (much like Father's office upstairs) overlooking the gotham city lights and ocean. I know it was cliche but I couldnt bring myself to care because the sight took my breath away.

"Wow Damian, this place is beautiful"

"I know"

"I didn't know Gotham could have such a beautiful image" I hummed in agreement

We took a good 5 minutes staring out the giant window, enjoying the scenery and eachothers company. It was sort of odd, me hanging out with my teacher like this but I feel as if we`ve known eachother for a while.

"Hey, what`s that?" Grayson asked, snapping me out of my trance. I followed his pointed finger to the corner where a clump of my stuff was hidden behind a white sheet, though not hidden well considering you could see a certain string instrument sticking out by a smidge.

"It's nothing Grayson, just stuff I keep here sometimes when I don't want Father to find it"

"Can I see?" before waiting for my response, Grayson had already gotten up and walked over to the clump then proceeded to lift the sheet; all I had hidden was my guitar and sketch book.

"I didn't know you could draw" I blushed

"I can't" He opened the sketch book and I tried reading his face for any expression

"These are amazing" he breathed, almost sounding like he was breath taken

"They're mediocre; I do them for fun is all" I looked away.

"You don't have to be embbarrased that you have a gift Dami" he set down the sketch book on the table

"You're the only person that i've ever let look into my sketch book" Willingly is unsaid.

"I'm honoured that the royal highness has let thou look into thous book of pictures" he teased in a fake accent

"Shut up Grayson" I rolled my eyes

"I didn't know you played" He picks up my acoustic guitar off the floor and puts the strap around his neck.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me" He took an experimental strum that actually didn't sound too bad

"Who taught you?"

"Myself" He stares at me

"Really?"

"I didn't want to inconvenience father by having to get pennyworth to drive me places"

"Who's Pennyworth?"

"My butler"

"You know I used to play guitar back in the circus in my free time when I wasn't playing with the tigers and elephants" I raised an eyebrow at that

"Show me" I demand. Dick sat down on the couch and settled the guitar on his lap comfortable before setting his fingers on the right chords then looking at me with a smile.

"Just to let you know I'm a bit rusty" he smiled sheepishly. My facial expression must have said 'I don't care'

The first few test strums were random but oddly sounded well together; then suddenly they weren't random and he was playing a familiar tune I swear I've heard somewhere before. I didn't know the tune until Grayson actually started to sing.

"She's a good girl, loves her mama

Loves Jesus and America too

She's a good girl, crazy 'bout Elvis

Loves horses and her boyfriend too

It's a long day livin' in Reseda

There's a freeway runnin' through the yard

And I'm a bad boy, 'cause I don't even miss her

I'm a bad boy for breakin' her heart

And I'm free, I'm free fallin'" I was absolutely mesmerized by his voice' it was soft and gentle with a hint of Baritone Bass. It was unique but pleasing and I don't know how to explain it properly because words can't explain it. Grayson stopped and looked up at me with bright blue eyes that sparkled; I know that sounded cheesy but I couldn't help myself.

"Sorry I'm rusty" I if didn't want to kiss him more than I did right now I think that would be impossible. "I sang this song to my first crush Barbara when I was a teenager like you" That's when reality crashed into me; the sickening truth was Grayson didn't want to be with me out of two reasons. One, I'm underage and that could really do a number on Grayson's career if anyone were to find it, two, he's most likely straight and three I'm a snobby rich kid, what person would want to go out with me?

"You okay Damian? You're sort of looking into space" I forced myself to stare at him. He had concerned puppy eyes and I swear to god I'm going to die from the pent up emotions.

"I'm fine Grayson"

"Do you want to play something?" He asked with hopeful eyes, as if he actually wanted me to. I just shrugged, not in the mood to do anything. I didn't really have a choice now because Grayson shoved the guitar into my lap and put the strap around my neck; I just sighed and repositioned the guitar on my lap.

I just strummed a few chords then played a little soft tune my mother would used to play when I was little (when she wanted me). Music just made me forget about everything sometimes.

"Damian that's beautiful"

"I know" I don't say it because I'm cocky, I say it because it's one of the only good memories I've ever had with my mother and all I saw when I looked at her was beauty and courage; my mother would always keep her head held high and was always confident and I knew she cared for me in her own twisted ways. Yes she did train me to be an assassin, but she loved me; until I shed tears in front of her. And everyone in the house of Al Ghul should know that crying is the highest offense anyone could have done. She was willing to forgive me, and then I said I wanted to meet my Father, and then she was furious.

She did give into my request, but at what cost? We arrived at the Wayne manor 2 days later and I was excited of course but mother was stoic.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash back

My mother wrung the doorbell of the giant door on the manor and turned to look at me, I repositioned my overstuffed backpack on my shoulders.

"Damian, is this what you really want?" I took time to think over it because is this what I really want? Before I could answer her I was pushed lightly behind a bush that was beside the doors; I peaked though the branches of the bush. The big oak doors were opened by an elderly man in a posh suit. "Mistress Talia, what may I owe the pleasure of your presence this fine evening?" Though the words were a welcoming kind the posture told me that he was tense.

"Nice to see you again pennyworth may I talk to Bruce?" He gave her a knowing look

"He's in his Man cave right now, would you be so kind as to come inside and drink a cup of tea?" She gave him a smile and shook her head lightly

"As nice as that sounds, I'm going to have to decline your offer. This visit will be very short; may I talk to Bruce please? It's urgent"

"Right away Mistress Talia" Pennyworth or whatever his name was left to get my Father

"Mother, will you tell me about Father?" I know I was going to see him in a few minutes but I was curious

"He a strong man, big and tall with blue eyes as beautiful as the pacific ocean, much like yourself. His morals and intentions are good but he doesn't see eye to eye with my and your grandfather." I soaked in everything she said to me. Then I heard it, a man with a deep silky voice.

"Talia, what are you doing here?" He looked genuinely surprised. The man's face looked oddly similar to mine somehow and his eyes were as blue as my own; the man was slightly tan and mother was right, he was big and tall, just not as big and tall as I thought he would be.

"Skipping straight to the point beloved?" I know that mother only called someone beloved when she truly cared about someone.

"How are you?" Father asked her with kind, sympathetic eyes

"I'm fine" Mother stated

"That's nice" Father didn't have anything else to say

"You probably know that this isn't a social visit, though I wish it was" she switched her posture into one that didn't look like she was ready to fight (force of habit probably) "I haven't been honest with you beloved and I know now that this will probably ruin our relationship forever"

"What do you mean?" Though his face didn't really show it I could see in his eyes that he was slightly terrified

"Remember that night in Paris all those years ago?" she questioned, searching in his eyes for answers.

"I do"

"We shared a beautiful moon light together in bed and I feel awful for not telling you this now but I lied" He looked confused

"Lied about what?"

"When we both agreed not to use protection, I lied when I said the pregnancy test was a negative" There it was, the truth; I didn't even know about that.

"Talia...you didn't" She had a look of regret on her face, a look that I have never seen her wear.

"I'm sorry beloved" she looked away, no longer able to look into his eyes

"Where is he" he said calmly

"Damian come out now" I hitched my breath at the sound of my name; hesitantly I stepped out from behind the bush and stood in front of my Father staring down at me.

"I imagined you taller" I blurted out. The man kneeled down low enough to reach my eyes height, he then looked me over in inspection.

"God Talia, he has my eyes" The man was getting emotional now.

"He also has your stubbornness and strong chin" The man, brought both of his hand up to cup my face gently, brushing a stray hair away from my face. I was intrigued with how big his hands were compared to mine; his hands were engulfing my face almost.

"Talia why didn't you tell me?"

"I was selfish" She admitted "And I was afraid of what you might think"

"When I had my first child, I wanted to raise him from scratch and show him all the things I know, I wanted to name him after my Father because that's how special he would be to me and I wanted to protect him from all evils in Gotham so he would never have to deal with the pain that I suffered" His hands were still cupping my face and I was still staring into his intense gaze.

"I'm sorry that I have done this to you beloved"

"Is he trained?" He questioned.

"Yes" was all she said

"Has he killed?" I could tell he was dreading the answer

"Not yet" his nostrils flared

"What do you mean not yet? You were going to have our son kill innocents?" he yelled with anger. Mother kept her stoic posture and stayed her ground, not having a comment for him. "How old is he?"

"I'm 9" I spoke up. Both eyes snapped back to me, forgetting that I was there.

"You kept him from me for almost 10 years?" she had no comment once again

"Damian this is your choice, you can choose who you want to be with" I stared frantically at her not completely comprehending what she was saying

"What?" I blurted

"You can choose to stay with me or your Father"

"Talia" Father growled

"Beloved, I know you're taking care of two children already but one more shouldn't be a problem"

"That's not the point I-"

"I would much rather have we be together" I said hopefully

"Damian, I'm sorry but you have to pick one of us" Why was mother doing this to me? I kept looking back and forth between the two of them knowing exactly who I was going to pick.

"Damian, I know you're going to make the right decision"

"Please mother" I felt tears prickle at the edge of my eyes

"Damian" I look up at my Father with desperate eyes

"You can pick whoever but remember I'll love you no matter what" he said gently. I looked back to mother with sad eyes and she returned the look.

"May I stay with Father?" she smiled sadly and nodded

"As you wish" She knelt down to my height and gave me a brief hug that, the first hug she has ever given me my entire life.

"Beloved, make him great" She says to Father

"I will" he nodded. She turned around to leave

"Wait mother you're leaving already?" her back was turned but sharply I still remember the memory clearly.

"Damian, know now that you are no longer welcome at the house of Al Ghul" she said before retreating to the vehicle we arrived in.

At that moment, Father ushered me inside.

Days past and I refused to shed a single tear. Father didn't know how to approach me so he didn't and I was fine with that for now. In the first week I finally got to meet Fathers other children.

The oldest was Jason; he was kind but I never saw much of him because he always went out.

The second one was younger then Jason but older than me; his name is Tim, he seemed to be a teenager and I thought he was pretty funny at first. We got along fine but I got annoyed by his constant fake smiles and stupid fake kindness; he repeatedly condescends me and makes me feel as if I wasn't old enough to make decisions on my own. Whenever I wanted Fathers attention he would come in and take him away from me; I knew that he was a threat so one particular comment set me off.

I punched him. Hard.

Father was not happy that night when he got home once he saw the damage I had done to Tim's face. I was yelled at; I could see now that he was scared of me and saw me as a threat. So during the years, we drifted far apart from each other.

I wonder sometimes if I made the right choice.

Flash back end

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damian you okay?" I stare up at Grayson now aware of my surroundings

"I'm fine Grayson"

"You were just staring off into space so I assumed something was up"

"Just thinking" I shrugged

"Doing some intense thinking there bud" he laughed

"Can you take me home now Grayson?" I asked

"Of course kiddo" I stood up with my guitar and picked up my sketch book as well.

"You're bringing those with you?" he asked

"Yes" I confirmed. Tonight I was going to do a lot of forgetting. "Are you coming Grayson?" He smiled

"Of course Dami" he smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N okay so to clarify a few things
> 
> -Jason and Tim were never Robin, they go by different names but still have fought crime with Bruce  
> -Talia didn't drug Bruce but lied about her test results
> 
> -she hasn't seen him in years do to her breaking up with him
> 
> -Jason gets along with Damian fine but is never home
> 
> -Tim liked Damian at first but now hates him
> 
> -Damian hasn't killed 
> 
> Hope that clears a few things up. if you have any more questions just ask

**Author's Note:**

> Continue or Nahh? Feedback is very much appreciated


End file.
